


Raising Catullus

by Herodia



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sibling Love, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodia/pseuds/Herodia
Summary: Solidus comes for his brother, who doesn't recognize him





	Raising Catullus

“Father.” He hissed. 

Big Boss laughed. His unmistakable silhouette stood in the door, rimmed by the flashlight coming from the hallway, as a bitter detail of a baroque painting, carrying a deep message within itself.

“I would say it’s not exactly incorrect statement. We are perfect copies after all.” He left his place in the doorway slowly taking steps towards where Liquid kneeled on the floor. The rifle by his head was so close he sense its metallic smell.

  
“I’m no copy of yours in anything more than genetics.” His hands were tied behind his back. “I may be cursed by your genes, but I won’t end up like you. I can be greater. I will overcome you.”

Again, his father laughed. “Look at you. All you do is blindly follow orders of those higher than you, just like any dog of war. You are fool to compare yourself with Big Boss, you are a disgrace to your name.” His words hurt, but Liquid would never admit that.

“I thought Snake finished you. That even you couldn't defeat your own genes!” He spit on the man and immediately regretted not waiting until he is closer. The spit hit his boots and his father, looking unimpressed, just raised his legs to wipe it off on his trousers. Asshole. “I’m glad he didn’t kill you.

Now, I have the chance to take my revenge!”   
“I see, he’s the talkative one?” Big Boss said, looking at a man entering the room behind him. 

“He indeed is.” As if being tied down with a rifle at his neck wasn't enough, Revolver Ocelot was a part of this. If it wasn't obvious for him before, he now knew that whatever would come next would be painful.

“Of course you are at his side, Ocelot. Just as in the eighties, remember?” He certainly remembered that time he, with a help of his newfound friend, threw Ocelot across the interrogation room with Metal Gear, and with the amount of times Mantis brought that story up in last half decade, he was sure Ocelot remembered too. “Didn't go well for you that time did it?” He grinned.

“Don't worry, I remember. That's why I took care of your little psychic friend this time, Liquid.”

It took him a second to process the message. Then he decided not to think about what Ocelot just implied. He would deal with that later and it would include breaking a lot of jaws. Liquid’s defense mechanism, weren't the healthiest and he didn't plan to do anything about it. He turned his attention to his father instead.

  
“You are all too focused on your genes, on your own present,” Big Boss said. “You don’t care who gives you orders and when your time comes, you will be replaced by a different faceless man, just like any other soldier would. You will be forgotten like the rest.” Liquid’s whole body jerked, in return the barrel of the rifle poked his cheek.

  
“You seem quite focused on your status for someone who didn’t dare enter until the fight was over.” Liquid couldn’t believe his genetic base came from this pretentious bitch. He felt satisfaction when Big Boss scowled at him. “Sending your dogs first. Are you afraid of your own genes, father?” He smirked. “Are you worried your aging bones would slow you down?” The look Big Boss gave him was enough to assure him he hit the right note. 

“You should have retired a long time ago, if you can’t fight honorably anymore. See, it’s just like Freud said-”

“Shut up,” his father said. “I didn’t come here to listen to your blabbering.”

“And what did you came here for, father? To fight a bound man?”

  
“Everyone out,” Big Boss ordered and his soldiers compiled without hesitation. Liquid was already preparing himself to fight the man, but a revolver was exchanged for the rifle at his neck fast enough to kill that thought before it evolved into action. It seemed like Ocelot didn’t find himself involved with just  _ anyone. _

  
“You grew more cowardly over the years, father.” His words were interrupted by an exceptionally strong punch to his jaw. Blood filled his mouth and he spit it out. “Beating-” Another punch to his face; he was sure this time some of his teeth went lose. “A tied-” Or not,  _ this time  _ his teeth went loose. He tried to spit them on his father, but he missed. “Man.” He finished the sentence. A fist hit him right when he was catching his breath to continue speaking. Loose teeth and blood flew into his throat and he choked. His eyes blinded with tears, all he could see was a blurry image of Big Boss’ feet hitting his stomach, which didn’t help his situation at all.

“Boss,” sounded from behind, before he a kick landed on his back.  _ At least they want me alive _ , he thought. Spurs just scratched his back and he wished he confiscated those awful boots from Ocelot long ago for violating professional dress code. The turncloak bastard could have been a bit more careful, that coat was custom and he knew it. It did help, though - his airway became free before he could suffocate.

  
“Just as I said,” Big Boss spoke while hitting Liquid with full force. “You are all too blinded by your damn genes, that you don’t find the biggest curse they brought to you.” Liquid’s mouth was full of blood and broken teeth he had hard time spitting before a new hit came. “Those who started Les Enfants Terribles project found that a little blessing for their sake.” When it seemed like there were no undamaged teeth left in place, Big Boss grabbed his jaw and pulled roughly toward himself, examining the insides of his mouth.

“You can’t spread your genes. Your legacy is your own.” He put his finger in Liquid’s mouth, sliding it around his bloody gums. Liquid wanted to bite down, but there was nothing left to bite with. All his teeth laid down by his knees in a pool of his own blood.

“You should thank me now, this surely is an improvement in your character,” Big Boss said, satisfied.

“Thank you, sir.” He could hear amusement in Ocelot’s voice. “It sure is an improvement in work environment.”

Liquid tried to say something bitter, then he realized he couldn’t. It hurt when he tried and all that came from his mouth were sounds so ugly that he was ashamed they came from him; he despised them enough to stop trying. Tears were already in his eyes, but now they felt real. There were so many curses he had yet to say. His dear father couldn't even stand to fight him verbally.

“Oh, don’t cry.” His father wiped a tear off where it fell on his face since he choked. His hands were still bloody and Liquid could feel it leaving stain on his cheek. “You won’t need words anymore. If you behave you can keep your tongue.”

Liquid tried to answer “Fuck you,” but it didn’t go very well. Though his father did probably understood, because he smirked at him.

“Of course, if you continue misbehaving you may lose your tongue too.”  _ Misbehaving,  _ what’s next?  _ Is the old man gonna call him naughty? _

“I guess your twin got all the brains.” Big boss grabbed his jaw, turning Liquid’s face up so he had to look at him. “At least they made you pretty.”

He unzipped his pants. “You see, I can make even  _ that _ useful.” Liquid felt dizzy. This asshole couldn’t be serious.

“Infertility is a curse. Society seems to push that thought onto women like a sacred rule. But it’s not only about them.” Great, so he had a monologue prepared. “A man once said war is to man what maternity is to a woman. He was wrong in many things, but this one is what I despise the most.”

Liquid gave his cock a quick glance. Measuring it by his eye. It wasn’t very different from his own, definitely not in the size. He was cut, Liquid wasn’t. His skin was paler and his hair was grey. “The curse is affecting soldiers and commanders just as everyone else. A great man suffered from it.” He felt Ocelot’s hands on his shoulders, holding him in place. While his father’s cock was positioned by his mouth. “Now, behave or I shall let Ocelot join in and trust me, he’s looking forward to it.”

Liquid rolled his eyes, so he at least doesn’t have to look straight at the cock, as it was forced in his mouth. And of course, he did not listen to the warning. The moment the head of the cock was inside, he clapped his toothless jaws, tapping his father’s cock between them. Whatever came next, the pained look on Big Bosses face was worth it.

His hold didn’t last long, as he was sure the pain was worse to his jaws than the man’s cock. As soon as he was freed, Big Boss punched him across his face again, this time hitting his nose.

“Ocelot, he’s all yours,” he said.

“Thank you,” Ocelot answered, standing up. “Which one should go?” He looked straight into Liquid’s eyes and Liquid swallowed blood.

“It’s your choice, Ocelot. Do you think he deserves the honor of mirroring his father?” He examined him. 

“I think the right one will do, sir.” Ocelot scratched his cheek with his revolver. “I almost forgot how it feels like.”

He kneeled down, next to Liquid. Laid one hand on the back of his neck to prevent him from escaping, while trapping his eyelids with the other. Liquid looked at his father. The ashole was lighting a cigar. The awful smell soon filled a room. If his mouth wasn’t bleeding, Liquid would cough performatively. Smoke irritated him. He expected him to put the cigar in his mouth, but instead he handled it to Ocelot. 

“No matter how we try to escape it, humans will be always cursed by their parents’ history.” 

Liquid was not actually paying attention to his father anymore, he was all too focused on the cigar. Realizing in shock what they planned to do with it. “We were always meant to be carrying the legacy of our fathers. Some of us just chose slightly different ways.” He tried to wriggle out of Ocelot’s hold, but his father’s hands were quick to hold him down. Ocelot parted his lids further apart, while waving the burning cigar awfully close to his eye.

“Last chance to say sorry,” his father whispered into his ear.

“Fuck you.” 

Big Boss only laughed at him.

The cigar met his eye and burnt it. It burnt differently than how skin burnt, the pain was sharper and it quickly spread from the burn area to the rest of his eye. His tears were useless, as they couldn’t douse the cigar forced into his eyeball. Ocelot rubbed small circles in his eye with the cigar and Liquid screamed. The pain was worse than he ever felt. He could only compare it to the cold nights in Iraq, when there was no escape and no end to his suffering.

The cigar blocked his vision, as it met his pupil and when it was pushed further into his eye; Liquid’s gaze disappeared. He felt warm spread on his cheeks - the tears were now stained with his blood. His left eye mirrored its twin’s suffering. Crying on its behalf. The clear tears mixed with the blood under his chin There were no teeth for him to hold in his scream.

Ocelot laughed, but he barely registered it.

It still burnt when the cigar was removed from his eye. His father patted him on his head as he let go of his body. Liquid felt like giving up and laying on the floor, finally letting them shoot him down like an intractable dog, but his pride didn’t allow him. Instead he closed his lids over his violated eye to hide his shame. Alas, he regretted it immediately, as the thin skin was burnt by the still hot charcoal of his eye.

“Let's try again,” his father said, wasting no time to press his cock against Liquid’s mouth. “If you misbehave, it will cost you your other eye and you know well that without eyes, you are no longer a soldier.”

It was hard to save his mouth from the assault when he couldn't properly shut it without his teeth. His father forced his cock between Liquid’s gums and fucking groaned. His cock was stained with Liquid’s blood, but it didn't make the taste any better. Liquid kept his tongue down, not wanting to give the man any other possible pleasure. He didn't seem to mind as he seemed to be enjoying himself. He pulled his cock slightly out for an experimental stroke. He must have been pleased, because he pushed hard inside again. It fucking hurt, but not as much as his eye did.

“Through history many great men suffered because they had no one to carry their legacy.” Great, so his father was the  _ monologues during fucking _ type. That explained why everyone left him. “So many great men were never reborn, because of the curse of impotency. Even though for some it may have seemed as a blessing.”

He felt something poke his hurt eye. With his remaining he saw a glimpse of red leather, just before it faded into his blind spot. If he survived, it would take him a long time to adjust to his broken gaze.

“The fewer options they had about passing down their inheritance, the bigger marks they left on history.”

Ocelot lowered his head to his own. And Liquid shut down. It felt almost surreal when the tongue met his mutilated eye. Its tip first tested the structure, before he took a long lick of it. As if a cat testing the quality of its prey.

“Even George Washington himself knew first hand what it is to be unable to spread your legacy.”

A moustache scratched his skin. Ocelot kissed his eye like one would kiss a mouth of an overpriced whore. It was violent, just to make worth of the moment. The tongue circled around what was left of his eyeball, Ocelot’s mouth covering all of his eye socket.

“He took an apprentice and loved him like a son. A French rebel. But they took even that from him. His own land called him and since he fell into hands of those who considered themselves greater, they never saw each other again.”

The pain triggered by the press of his father’s cock on his bloody gums was tolerable in comparison to what he felt in his eye. The pain was sharp and violent as Ocelot kept sucking on his eye, making rather impolite sounds. His tongue clicked periodically against his flesh. It was almost annoying, as if Ocelot was never taught to keep silent while he enjoyed his meal.

“So Washington’s legacy was his country. He became the Founding Father of the land, where Liberty was the mother.”

While Ocelot ate out his eye, his father pushed hard into his throat. It was hard to breathe as his nose was filled with blood. For a moment he thought it was over. That he was going to die humiliated, suffocated by his own father’s cock. But Big Boss was no man of mercy and just as Liquid started fading away, he pulled out and let him breathe. As if he wanted him to feel all of it.

“But we no longer live in the world of freedom and opportunity. Everything is prescribed for us. Our positions, our fate. You and I were made in their name. We exist to serve them. Just another tool of their power, advanced by their genes.”

Ocelot gave his eye a last lick, before he pulled away. His tongue was soon replaced by his finger, which digged deep into his eye socket and scratched its walls. He pulled out his eye, leaving it hanging on an optic nerve.

“You have blindly followed them, but I will put the end to it. With me you are now free of their influence.”

Ocelot stood up, and Liquid heard him unzipping his pants. As if he wasn't humiliated enough, a cock was pushed into his empty eye socket. It was more of jerking off from Ocelot, but it was still extremely disgusting for Liquid, whose eye still hanged on his cheek.

“Th- That’s my gift to you.”

Big Boss was losing his breath himself and Liquid was glad his speech was over and he could continue being raped in decent silence.

“F- fuck.”

Or maybe not.

His father pulled out completely and with a groan he came on his face. His cum landed on his nose and mouth; it mixed with blood both in and outside of it and he tried to spit it out. This time he managed to hit his father’s legs and he laughed at the small victory.

Ocelot still pounded into his eye when his father zipped up his trousers.

“I could have killed you today. You are lucky to still have some small use.”

Ocelot came in his eye socket, cum filling up the hole and leaking down his cheek.

When Ocelot had put his cock back into his pants, he respectfully kneeled and brushed as much cum and blood he could of of Big Boss’ pants.

All Liquid managed to get out of his damaged throat as a response was broken “Fucking-” before he got punched by his father yet again. It was only their fault for acting like a fucking faggots in front of him.

Then his father called his dogs and ordered to move Liquid. No one dared to comment on the cum on his face.


End file.
